


14-Day Valentine Treat

by VicenteValtieri



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sparklings, Valentines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: Optimus has a surprise for Starscream for every day leading up to Valentines Day!PROMPTS CLOSED!Thanks so much for all the help and participation from everyone, but I'm saving the 14th slot for myself. Happy Valentine's day!





	1. Cuddles and Fluff

Among_Mad_People left the following comment on Hope and Despair:   
OPTIMUS AND STARSCREAM FLUFFY AND CUDDLES CAUSE THEY DESERVE TO BE HAPPY

Thanks, Among Mad People. Order UP!

 

Optimus was waiting up for Starscream. Sitting in the living room of their home, he had a human novel open in one hand and a cube of energon in the other. Starscream was late. Ever since their last child had left the nest, he had been working harder than ever at the clinic.

After Vehiron had been born, Starscream and Optimus had agreed to wait a bit before having any more. So far, Optimus was enjoying having more time together to bond and just to be together.

The front door opened and the soft sound of his mate’s pedes met Optimus’s audials. Looking up from his book, he set it down on the table. “Starscream?”

“Optimus?” Starscream came into the living room. “It’s almost midnight. You shouldn’t have waited up so long.”

“I don’t like to go to bed without you, you know that.” Optimus patted the seat beside him.

“I know. I’m sorry I was out so late.” Starscream curled beside him. “Metalhawk wouldn’t let go of my hand. For someone with so much experience delivering other babies, he was very nervous.”

“But the delivery went well?” Optimus questioned.

“It did. It was very fast, actually.” Starscream cuddled into his side. “The twins’ names are Valentine and Verity, by the way.”

“Those are beautiful names.” Optimus kissed Starscream’s helmet and pulled the Seeker closer. He nuzzled Starscream’s neck cables and lovingly nibbled at the wiring.

“I thought so too.” Starscream pressed closer with a soft moan. “I missed you at the clinic today.”

“I missed you too.” Optimus licked an audial. “And I have an idea for how we should spend the next two weeks.”

“You do?” Starscream twitched away and turned to kiss Optimus on the lipplates.

“I do. Are you aware that, in two weeks, the humans will be celebrating a holiday called Valentine’s Day?”

“I had heard something of the kind.” Starscream returned, continuing to kiss him gently between phrases.

“Well, I have a few plans for our Valentine’s Day and for the two weeks leading up to it. Try to be home earlier on weeknights, I have some surprises planned.” Optimus put his feet up, pulling Starscream on top of his chassis.

“Mmm… I could be persuaded.” Starscream rubbed Optimus’s windshield. 

“I think I can do some persuading.” Optimus pressed his mate close and kissed his optics before sliding his glossa over the pert mouth.


	2. Heart-Shaped Candies and Roses

Optimus+girl left the following comment on Hope and Despair:   
I'm sure that Starscream would like a box of Energon chocolates in a heart shaped Valentines' Day box. With Energon roses to smell.  
Orion could take his loving bondmate out to eat somewhere she likes to eat.

That seems like two things! Well, we’ll just have to have a BONUS CHAPTER after the official one for today!

 

Starscream woke up on the second day of Optimus’s little celebration with Optimus gone. The other mech had pinned a note to his pillow and placed a heart shaped box in Starscream’s arms.

Starscream groaned, sat up, and studied the box. It was dark red velvet with a black rose embroidered onto it. Opening it up, he found an assortment of energon treats inside. Closing it, he set the box aside and picked up the note.

-Star  
There’s been a bit of an emergency with the labs. I’ll be back tonight.  
-Optimus

Starscream sighed and rested against the headboard. He would have liked to see Optimus at his side when he woke. He had a midday shift at the clinic today, though, and would be home early. He could make something nice for their dinner, help Optimus with this fourteen-day romance he had planned out.

Making himself get up, he peeked around the kitchen looking at their ingredients and decided to stop by the market and purchase some crystal energon and pectin.

When he returned home from the clinic with his bags in hand, he heard humming from the kitchen. Optimus had beaten him home.

Starscream slipped in on silent pedes. His stealth upgrades could make life interesting for his sparkmate. At last, he slipped his arms around Optimus from behind. “Hello, love.”

Optimus jumped. “Starscream!” Turning, he revealed the mess of half-whipped energon on his chassis. “Look what you did now…” He sighed, picking up a cleaning rag. “It wasn’t working anyway.”

“You didn’t add enough pectin.” Starscream dipped a servo in the mess in the bowl. “But it’s good for a first try. Here, let me.” He began fixing the dacquoise. Meanwhile, Optimus came up beside him holding a bouquet of purple Cybertronian roses. 

“Starscream, I brought you something.”

Starscream turned his helm and saw the roses. “Oh, Optimus, they’re beautiful.” He kissed his mate and took the bouquet, holding it to his nose. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Starscream.” Optimus kissed him back. “Sorry I had to leave so early.”

“Next time wake me up, though those energon chocolates were a lovely gift.” He kissed Optimus again, wrapping his arms around his mate’s neck cables. 

“I hope you enjoyed them.”

“I didn’t eat them all, you dumb ground-pounder.” Starscream nuzzled closer. “I saved some to enjoy with you… after dinner…”

Optimus’s engine revved and he heated up. “Thank you, Starscream… That’s very… generous of you.”

“Mmmm…” He kissed Optimus again. “I expect to be rewarded for my generosity.”

“I have a feeling you will be.”

 

BONUS:

Orion and Ariadne laughed softly over their flutes of high grade. 

With a clink, they tapped their glasses together and kissed gently over the red tablecloth.

“Do you remember last time we were here?”

“Oh, yes… This was where you asked me to be your sparkmate.” Ariadne grinned. “Though you nearly broke my dentas, having them slip the gem pendant into my frozen energon.”

“I was terribly sorry.” Orion reminded, kissing her again. “I’m just so glad you said yes after that.”

“I love you, Orion. Bumbling and all.” She patted his cheekplate.

“I love you too, Ariadne.”


	3. Rose Petal Trail

Curious left the following comment on Hope and Despair:   
I don't quite understand the prompt but um... They have sex but the action ends up accidentally sending Starscream into labor and labor of love ends up bringing us valentine's babies? I dunno. lol.

This is more of a prompt for She Done Got a Free Shot and will appear there at some point in the future.

dldc1985 left the following comment on 14-Day Valentine Treat:   
Rose petals leading to the bedroom, my husband did this one year:-)

I will be stealing that idea at some point, dldc1985, when I have my own husband.

 

Optimus arrived home far later than he meant to. Wincing at the chronometer, he sighed. His schedule at headquarters had been hectic of late, but that was no excuse not to keep his promise and now it was too late to put together his surprise for Starscream. 

Starscream had left out his dinner in the kitchen and he quickly downed it. When he had finished cleaning up, he noticed something odd. There were rose petals on the floor.

Frowning, he picked up the petals. Had the energon roses he had given Starscream wilted already? Continuing to collect the petals, he realized that it was a trail quite quickly. A trail that led to their berthroom without stopping. At the door, he smiled and punched in the code. The sheet of silver metal slid back, revealing his mate, sprawling out on the bed. Freshly polished, Starscream glowed in the soft light coming from the door.

“Hello, darling.” His Seeker purred to him. “Come in.”

Their berth had been scattered with the petals as well. What remained of the bouquet, the three best roses, lay on a table beside Starscream. He was sprawled appealingly, with his legs open and waiting.

Optimus approached the bed, letting the door fall shut behind him. Turning the lights up to twenty-percent, he moved in on Starscream, climbing onto the berth with him and sprinkling the rose petals over him. 

The Seeker’s purring went up a notch as he turned over, opening his arms for Optimus. “Come on, Optimus. Don’t make me wait.”

Optimus growled softly and crawled over him, pressing a deep kiss to his lipplates


	4. Massage

Curious responded:   
Well, if you don't get anymore, I'd double dip for a massaging scene. Just turning the seeker into a puddle of goo. XD

Looks like Curious is getting her double dip. ROLL TAPE!

 

Starscream moaned. On the fourth of February, Optimus had surprised him with high-quality oil and an offer he just couldn’t refuse.

Optimus’s servos stretched over him, digging into his transformation seams and rubbing against the sensitive cables he found there.

Squirming, Starscream whined appreciatively.

“Hold still, Starscream…” Optimus dropped his helm to Starscream’s audial to whisper before pressing a kiss to the area. 

“Optimus… Ah! Feels… so good!” Starscream pressed back into his servos. “Oh! Oh, right there! Harder! Yes!”

“Shhh…” Optimus chuckled and his servos quirked in the seam. With a frame-encompassing shudder, Starscream collapsed onto the berth, moaning as he relaxed entirely. “There we are. Quiet at last?”

Starscream shot him a look that was less of a glare and more of a wonderment. His vocalizer crackled a sigh before he reset it. “You could have been a masseuse and made millions, Optimus.”

Optimus cradled his Seeker and kissed his helm. “I picked up a few tricks working with Ratchet and soothing my men when they needed it.”

“Bloody war.” Starscream sighed deeply, making his cockpit heave beautifully. “Well, since you’ve put me in such a good mood, I’ll just have to reward you.” He beckoned with one servo. “Get down here.”

Optimus chuckled and bent low to receive a kiss.


	5. Candlelit Dinner

Optimus' girl on Chapter 3 Sat 04 Feb 2017 05:30PM EST   
It would be really romantic if Optimus were to cook a romantic dinner for Starscream. Something that Starscream hadn't had in a long time.  
A nice candle lit table won't be too bad as well.

If Optimus were going to cook, we might have to call in someone with a bomb-clean-up crew, but he can certainly bring home something delicious from a gourmet restaurant!

 

Optimus admitted that human customs didn’t always make sense. After all, what was romantic about potential fire hazards? But, he did take human advice on many things that did not make sense at the time.

Still, he hoped he wasn’t opening himself up for a lecture from his sparkmate as he lit the tapering pillars of wax. They gave off a pleasant smell, of pine forests and snow, that he knew Starscream would appreciate. His sparkmate spoke of winter flights through such forests as the best experience this world had to offer.

He arranged a series of gourmet treats on the table. The chilled energon “soups” and frozen energon treats waited in the chiller. 

Starscream came in. “Optimus? Sweetspark, where are you?”

“I’m in the kitchen, Sweetspark.” Optimus called back, laying out the final dishes. “Come in.”

Starscream stepped in on soft pedes and snuck up behind Optimus to press a kiss to his audial. “What have you been up to?” He took in the beautiful table, the candles and the arrangement of the three remaining roses. “Making dinner? And the kitchen still stands?”

Optimus smiled, turning and holding his Seeker close to his chassis and his rumbling engine. “Starscream.” He kissed his mate on the lipplates and slid their glossas together. “I ordered it, I admit.”

“It’s beautiful.” Starscream smiled, cuddling into Optimus’s side. “The candles are a nice touch.”

“They are a human custom.”

“You’re supposed to turn off the lights, Optimus.” Starscream pointed out, reaching out to the switch and cutting the power to them. In the dark, the candles glowed.

Starscream approached his usual chair at the small table. “Come, Optimus. Let’s not let these beautiful dishes go to waste.” In the candlelight, Starscream was radiant. The light reflected off of his plating in all the right ways. As far as Optimus could see, Starscream had done nothing special beyond his daily polish, but somehow, the candles made him look more than special. He was ethereal.

Optimus took his seat when Starscream beckoned him with a glass of carbonated high grade. From the Seeker’s expression, he was feeling similarly to Optimus. 

Optimus picked up his own high grade and offered a silent toast to the Seeker. For a long moment, they simply stared at each other. Then, Starscream tasted the chilled soup and shuddered. “Vosnian Pingerlie… Where did you find it, Optimus? I haven’t had it in years.”

“Really? It’s supposed to be Vishy… Fishy… Something French, which is a human language.”

“Delectable.” Starscream sipped his next spoonful even more slowly.

“I’ll have to ask for the recipe if you like it so much.” Optimus tasted the soup and shrugged mentally. It tasted a little lackluster in his opinion. “You can have mine… If I can have your blossom roll.” He teased.

Starscream pretended to consider over the elegant pastry. “Of course, Optimus.” They traded dishes and ate in contentment, speaking in soft voices and enjoying the candlelight.


	6. Gone With the Wind

My own prompt: Gone With the Wind. Nothing more to be said.

 

“What are you doing, Optimus?” Starscream questioned.

“I am attempting to put on a film, darling. One that the humans consider very romantic and appealing.”

“If you saw so.” Starscream read the synopsis. “It sounds very silly to me.”

“Isn’t love allowed to be just a little silly?” Optimus chuckled, managing to press play and standing up to press a kiss to Starscream’s lipplates.

“You certainly are.” Starscream retorted, but allowed himself to be guided to the couch and laid down beside Optimus.

The video played on the flirtatious Scarlet O’Hara. Starscream hated her at once, Optimus could see. They were far too alike.

Still, Starscream allowed himself to be absorbed in the story and cuddled close to Optimus beneath the blanket. Warm and held in one of Optimus’s strong arms, he listened to his mate’s deep spark beat and watched the movie through drooping eyelids.

When Rhett stormed from the room, delivering his iconic line, Optimus spoke. “Well, it was interesting at least, Starscream. Starscream?” He looked down.

The Seeker had folded his wings away to fit into Optimus’s body better when they lay down. As a result, he was curled as close to Optimus’s chassis as possible, his face upturned, lipplates slightly parted. Optimus sighed and smiled, bending down to kiss his pert mouth. “Rest well, my Star.”


	7. Breakfast in Bed

1\. Optimus' girl on Chapter 5 Mon 06 Feb 2017 03:21PM EST   
Starscream can bring Optimus breakfast in bed. Optimus has been working really hard as the Leader of the Autobots.  
Starscream can surprise him with breakfast in bed.

 

Starscream slid out of Optimus’s arms and out of the berth. It was early. Far too early to be up, but he had an afternoon shift today and wanted to do something special for Optimus.

The sunrise was just peeking over the horizon as he put together his necessary ingredients. Whipping together the pectinized energon into stiff peeks, he set it aside to work on the strawberry molds.

Gently, he arranged a tray and stopped. Something was missing. Looking out at their “window box,” he selected a sturdy hollyhock and laid it beside the mug of heated energon. There, perfect.

Optimus was just stirring when Starscream entered the room. “Mmm… Starscream?”

“Optimus.” Starscream smiled, bending over him. “Wake up, sweetspark.”

Optimus sat up slowly. “Starscream? What is this?”

“Breakfast in berth.” Being careful not to spill anything, Starscream wormed his way back into his mate’s side and arms. “My contribution to your Valentine treat.”

“It’s wonderful, Starscream. Thank you.” Optimus kissed his mate’s lipplates. He picked up a mug of heated energon and sipped slowly, ex-venting in appreciation and nuzzling Starscream.

“You’re welcome, love.” Starscream smiled and teasingly offered a goodie.


	8. Slideshow and Picnic

1\. Curious on Chapter 6 Tue 07 Feb 2017 01:18AM EST   
Hmm. if you need another idea there's always composing a slideshow of pictures from some of Optimus's favorite memories together with Starscream. I've seen couples do that before. It's a real mush fest. <3

This one doesn't really focus on the slideshow, but it was what popped to mind at the prompt.

Maybe I'll take another stab later.

 

Starscream walked into Optimus’s office with a picnic basket. “Optimus? I called and your secretary said you were having lunch in, so I thought we could- what are you doing?”

Optimus had slapped down his datapad’s privacy shield. “Nothing, Sweetspark. You just surprised me.” He toggled his mask open. “You brought lunch together?”

“I did. Optimus, are you hiding something?”

“Of course not, Starscream. It’s just work.” He cleared off his desk. “Come, sit down. I haven’t seen you all day.”

Starscream rolled his optics and bent to kiss Optimus affectionately. “I brought a picnic lunch.” He began laying treats out. Deliberately placing a plate of goodies too close to the edge of the desk, he knocked it with his elbow. “Oh, no! Optimus, get some wet towels or something, quick!” He ducked down and began picking the soft goodies off of the carpet.

Optimus rushed off at once to help Starscream combat the staining energon. As soon as he was out, Starscream picked up the datapad and input his birth date into the pin code. The pad unlocked, revealing a slideshow of heart-warming pictures from the past years.

Starscream had to put a servo to spark as he flipped through them.

Optimus returned with the cloths and was immediately tackled and kissed exuberantly. “You’re a sap, Sweetspark.”

Optimus glanced at the open datapad and sighed, kissing Starscream back. “And you’re insatiably curious.”


	9. Voyeurism

1\. margointhesea on Chapter 5 Tue 07 Feb 2017 11:12AM EST   
Starscream has switched over and joined the Autobots. For Screamer's sake Prime tells his men that they need to be "nice" to him. Or at least promise that they won't kill him. In order to torment the Autobot, Starscream gets really affection/handsy around Optimus in front of the other Autobots. The soldiers are uncomfortable/grossed out but Optimus actually enjoys the extra attention from Starscream.

 

Prowl politely turned his helm aside as Starscream entered Optimus’s office with a report from the clinic. The Seeker and Prime exchanged a gentle, but intimate kiss. It seemed that Starscream took every chance to visit his mate at the office to take lunch together or to deliver regular updates on the clinic.

Personally, Prowl didn’t particularly mind the Seeker being around. He was no longer a security threat though he could be a distraction. 

Particularly for the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, who went out of their way to be immature whenever Starscream was around.

Speaking of the devils…

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe gagged from the door. Nothing grossed them out more than Optimus and Starscream being together. Fortunately, the Seeker paid them little mind. He seemed to flaunt even more because of them.

Red Alert was distracted. He knew he was distracted. He should probably do something about his distraction, but- the view from the camera was truly appealing. He leaned on the console and stared at the screen.

Jazz had made his fair share of lewd jokes over the vorns, but Starscream was still his favorite subject. Whew! Talk about hot wings! And currently in a soft, romantic kiss with his bondmate.

He had to convince them to have a menage a trois.


	10. Flying Together

1\. Thorns_of_love on Chapter 8 Wed 08 Feb 2017 07:04PM EST   
I got an idea for the two of them. Starscream finds a still functioning pair of removable wings and jet pack, so he gives them to Prime and they can go for a romantic fly through mountains and forests.

 

Starscream stepped back from his workbench. With the final touches in place, the jet pack and guidance wings were shining. The whole was finished just in time. “Optimus? I have a present for you…”

Optimus didn’t know how Starscream had talked him into the air, but he was determined that it would not happen again. Flying was much more difficult than Starscream made it look.

“Gently, Optimus. Direct the wing downwards…” He guided it into position and they swooped down towards the reflecting lake.

Optimus flailed as they came a little too close and Starscream pulled them up. “Use some of that Primely self-control, Optimus!”

“Sorry, Starscream. I wasn’t programmed to fly.”

“I know. Believe me.” Starscream kissed his helm. “It’s your one flaw.” He helped Optimus gain some altitude. “For now, let’s fly.”

Optimus sighed and reflected that one of the reasons he loved Starscream so much was his persistence.


	11. Dinner and Dancing

Optimus' girl left the following comment on 14-Day Valentine Treat:   
I have a really good idea for what Optimus can do pay Starscream back. He can take Starscream out dancing when the song "Valentine" starts playing. This happens to be one of my favorite songs by Martina McBride.  
Optimus is going to be making some plans to surprise Starscream with dinner at the place he's taking his beloved bondmate to.

 

Optimus appeared in what humans referred to as a “bow tie” when he came home that evening.

Starscream, who had received a note about an hour ago to get into his finest, was dolled up, as the humans put it. He had polished up and was wearing a fan collar Optimus had given him for an anniversary.

“You look beautiful, my love.” Optimus pressed a kiss to Starscream’s lipplates, tasting the polish he used.

“You look very handsome yourself. Now, are you going to tell me what this is about now?”

“Not a chance. I’m surprising you this time. Come on.” Optimus pulled him along gently.

Starscream sighed heavily and followed his excited sparkmate. Optimus took him into a human city known as Houston and they were led into a large ballroom with plenty of space for humans and mechs alike. 

It was a Valentines ball. 

Optimus had bought the tickets months in advance and hidden them in his office all that time. They were surrounded by human and mech couples alike. 

Starscream smiled. “Oh, Optimus, you always take me to the best places.”

Optimus dropped a kiss on his audial. “You deserve the best. And… I have an even better surprise after we finish here.”

“Better than a gala? I’ll be holding my vents.”

Optimus smiled, pulling Starscream’s chair out for him. “Dinner should be served soon. Afterwards, would you give me the honor of a dance?”

Starscream pretended to cast a measuring glare over the crowd. “Hmm… No one else seems to be worth my time.”

Optimus sighed and took Starscream’s hand, kissing it. “That’s you to a T.”

“And just what are you implying, Optimus?”

“That I love you very much.” Optimus smiled again.

“Oh… You say the sweetest things sometimes. I love you too, Optimus.”

When the dancing began, Optimus and Starscream were the first out. Starscream’s grace and skill could put any other mech to shame. He was so beautiful. Optimus was so lucky.

Starscream thought the exact same thing.


	12. Polishing

1\. Curious   
Hmm. Your thing now says send prompts but don't wanna hog, but if you don't then here's another. Headcannon: Optimus doesn't wax as often as Starscream does. So for a romantic time Starscram could give Optimus a much needed waxing. Thus, making him look as fabulous as his love.

 

It’s not hogging if no one else is prompting.

Optimus sat as still as he could with Starscream tickling his cables and plating. “Are you almost done?”

“Optimus, you’re the one who refuses to polish regularly.”

Optimus sighed, arching as he touched another ticklish spot. “It’s time-consuming and- Ah!” He jerked away, glaring balefully. “You did that on purpose.”

“We’re going on a Hawaiian vacation. I want you to look your absolute best, love.” Starscream kissed his helm and tickled a little further. “And you’re right: I absolutely did that on purpose.”

Optimus sighed and leaned into his touch when he stopped teasing. “I love you, Starscream, but you are one of the most frustrating-“

Wheeljack burst into the room carrying his latest prototype. “Prime! I made a breakthrough!”

Starscream dropped the polishing rag. “No, don’t bring-“

There was a flash of green light as the device exploded.


	13. Hawaii

Optimus' girl on Chapter 10 Sat 11 Feb 2017 07:41PM EST   
I have another one for your Optimus/Starscream story! Starscream is feeling the pressure on working really hard. Optimus decides that Starscream needs a paid vacation from work.  
Optimus takes Starscream to a nice sandy beach in Hawaii. Starscream has always deserved the best place on earth.

 

Starscream sulked on their towel. “I can’t believe you thought it would be a good idea to go ahead with this even after Wheeljack’s invention did this.”

Optimus rubbed sunscreen on Starscream’s back. “It’s not so bad. We can do so many things at this size and in these bodies.”

“We’re slagging fleshies, Optimus. I’ve been discovering far too much about human anatomy over the last few days.” Starscream crossed his soft, pale arms and harrumphed. 

“And we’ve had some interesting experiences too. We’ve gone to a restaurant, we’re staying in a human hotel-“

Starscream growled and Optimus fell silent. And Starscream had managed to sunburn their first day on the beach and was a bit sun-shy as a result even though the burn had cleared up.

Optimus kissed his slick shoulder and tasted bitter sunscreen. Gagging, he coughed and spluttered. “All right, don’t kiss sunscreen.”

Starscream turned on him, mischief in his russet eyes along with the irritation that had been constant in these soft bodies. “Really?” His face shone with sunscreen. “Guess I’d better not do this then!” He leapt on Optimus and kissed him on the mouth.

“Agh! Starscream!” Optimus spluttered. The Seeker continued to kiss him, smearing sunscreen over both of their lips until both were laughing and spluttering equally.

They lay on the beach watching the sun until it was just above the horizon. After a long moment, Optimus helped Starscream up and they walked down to the tideline and waded in. Splashing each other and rubbing, they cleaned off the congealed sunscreen and gathered their things. Optimus found a pearly shell and strung it on a strand of sea fan to make a small necklace for Starscream.

They shared a gentle, pleasant kiss in front of the sunset before walking, hand in hand, back towards their hotel.


	14. Champagne and Chocolate Covered Strawberries

Challenge 14, Special: Champagne and Chocolate-Covered Strawberries in bed.

Optimus carried Starscream into their hotel room, kissing him all the while.

Starscream moaned softly into his lips. “Mmm… I’ll say this for humans. You have such lovely lipplates. They’re soft and silky.”

Optimus pulled back slightly. “You do too.” He gently draped Starscream onto the bed. “I have a surprise for you.”

“For little me? What is it?”

“Human high-grade and a treat they particularly associate with romance.” Optimus went to their room’s mini-fridge and opened it up, taking out a bottle and a red and gold box.

“Really? Whatever could it be?”

Optimus brought both objects back to the bed and set them beside a pair of flutes on the nightstand.

Turning to the Seeker, he offered the box. “Chocolate covered strawberries.”

Starscream licked his thin lips. Humans were odd, but their taste buds left nothing lacking and he had been introduced to both chocolate and strawberries already. “Truly?”

Optimus opened the lid and Starscream selected a berry, dipping it between his lips.

While Starscream enjoyed the fresh, sweet treat, Optimus attempted to open the champagne. The cork came out with an explosive pop, but so did a deluge of the champagne.

Optimus cried out, trying to redirect the spray and accidently hitting Starscream full on.

The Seeker spluttered and pushed his hands away. “Oaf!”

With the champagne back on the table and Optimus thoroughly soaked, he turned to Starscream.

The Seeker was inundated with champagne in golden rivels on his face and chest. His black hair was slicked with more than water from their rinse-off now and his salt curls were hanging lank.

Optimus was aware of how the champagne had soaked his “beard” as the humans called it.

After a long moment’s pause, both dived into the other’s arms and locked into a kiss flavored with sharp wine and sweet berries.

EPILOGUE:

Optimus woke with his pedes in the next room. Literally. Starscream's were right beside them.

Starscream stretched and groaned. One wingtip was protruding through the window.

Optimus sighed and patted Starscream's helm. "Wake up, Star. We have a bit of a situation..."


End file.
